Waiting For You
by skyblue16
Summary: For four years, Kanata left Miyu to study overseas. Now that a tragic accident had happened, will he be able to fulfill his promise? Please R


Hello everyone! This is another fanfic of mine. Please R&R. Constructive criticisms are welcome. Just tell me what you guys think, okie?

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa!

Well, on with the story...

**  
**

* * *

I was sitting at the top most stairs at the Saionji Temple as I was staring at magnificent stars twinkling above me. I clutched the keychain that Kanata gave me before he left. I looked at it. I scrutinized it with narrow eyes. Funny it may seem, but this thing really looked like me. 

I still remember it clearly, the day before he left. It's already been 4 years since he left me. I was all alone.

Four years… such a long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A scene from 4 years ago**

I was sitting at the bench of the park while Kanata was standing beside me. We were both watching the innocent youngsters merrily playing in front of us.

"Mama!" I heard one of the boys said. He was jumping in joy with two hands in the air. An older woman came and lifted him up. And then, they walked away.

I suddenly remembered the alien baby who used to live with us. "Lu…" I whispered

A smile crept on my face. I still remembered the time they appeared in our lives, the moment he starts calling us mama and papa, the times he uses his powers, and the times we tried to conceal the real fact about their identity.

We were put in a lot of trouble trying to keep it as a secret. But, one thing is certain…. we sure had a lot of fun.

There are so many things happened when they came. That certain alien baby made us smile. He lifted our spirits up.

Kanata, Bowmeow, Lu… they were like my real families.

I stared at the figure beside me. His chestnut hair was waving with the rhythm of the wind. I looked at his beautiful features. It's been a year since we've been living together.

_And now, it's time for a farewell. _

_I hate goodbyes! _

_Goodbyes make me sad…_

I shook my head. I just averted my gaze in those cherry blossoms. I tried to be optimistic in spite the fact that he'll be leaving me soon. I dread that this day will come. There are so many things that had happened ever since the day we had met. Those memories still lingers in my mind.

We hated each other back then. But now, my feelings for him have changed. I can't understand this feeling. Why does my heart beats rapidly everytime he is near me? Why does I think of him all the time? Why do I worry about him always? Why?

I breathed heavily. There are so many questions in my mind that seeks for an answer.

Is this what they call love?

"It's been two years since they left"

I got stirred up from my silent reverie when I heard Kanata speak. I smiled. I will miss that sweet voice. "I miss them Kanata... especially Lu" I looked up to him

"They said they will come back, right?" He averted his gaze to me. He smiled. "You worry too much Miyu"

I shook my head "That wasn't the only thing I'm worrying about" I close my eyes as I whisper those words in my mouth.

"Then what is it?"

I bowed my head slightly, "Are you really going?" I asked with a tint of sadness in my voice.

I waited for your reply. But I thought that you didn't hear me that's why you're not answering. Then you suddenly said, "I'll be back after 4 years, don't worry"

I clutched my clothes as I tried to fight back those tears, "Four years? It's a long time"

"I'm sorry Miyu, but this is my dream" I heard him say to me in a soft voice "I wanted to become a great doctor"

"But why do you have to study abroad?" I demanded "Why do you have to leave me?" Before I knew it, I was already crying. I could taste those salty tears in my mouth.

He sighed "I wanted to prove something to myself. I needed to gain more knowledge. In order to do that, I must study overseas" he said to me in a serene expression.

I didn't reply. There are so many things that are running through my head. It's hard to be alone. I hate goodbyes! I cried even harder to think that in such a long time I will not be able to see him.

I felt somebody take a seat beside me. But I didn't move an inch to see that person is. I just cried. I cried like I have never cried in my whole life. And then I felt an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into an embrace. I knew by that touch that it was Kanata who is seated beside me.

"Stop crying" he whispered in my ears "Here, I made something for you."

At that moment, I tried to stop crying. I wipe those tears away and tried to form a fake smile on my face. I saw that Kanata was getting something in his pocket. He pulled it and reached for my hand. He opened my hand and put that thing in my palm. He said to me "I'm sorry, that's all I can give you"

I withdraw back my hand. I examine the thing he gave to me. It was keychain. Attached to it was a miniature stuff toy of me.

"I made that especially for you"

"Thank you" I face him and smiled

Kanata also smiled at me "See? It's so much better when you smile. You look so beautiful"

I blushed when Kanata said that to me. I continue scrutinizing the thing he gave to me. " It's sooo cute!" I giggled. It's funny how I got back into my usual high energy, "But this thing doesn't look anything like me" I complained

"Hey! I spend the whole night doing that!"

"Just kidding" I got myself smiling again. This might be our last day together so I must make the most of it.

"Miyu, I want to tell you something" He looked at me directly. I could see the seriousness on his face the moment I see his eyes.

"What is it?" I asked. I don't know why but my heart is starting to beat faster and faster.

"When I come back here, would you--" he stopped. He breathed heavily before saying the next words.

I waited intensely for what you will say. He again took another deep breath, "would you ma-" he stopped again

"C'mon, spit it out Kanata" I insisted

He sighed "Never mind. I'll just tell you when I come back"

"Tell me now!"

"After 4 years, I will tell you"

"You might forget it. Just tell me"

"That will never happen. I'll just tell it when I come back" He rose from his seat and stood beside the bench where I am sitting. "You'll now it eventually" he whispered in a low voice in a way I could barely hear it.

I gave up on that mysterious line he was going to tell me. I sighed "Alright, just promise me one thing"

"Anything for you Miyu" he said directly

"Promise me you'll come back… after 4 years"

"Alright, I promise"

"Great!" I said enthusiastically "I hope you won't break our promise!" I looked at the cherry blossoms that are blooming beautifully as it danced with the breeze.

"In return…" I heard him say "I also want you to promise me one thing"

I averted my gaze to him "Sure, what is it?"

"Please take care of that" He pointed his fingers to the keychain he gave to me earlier.

I raised the keychain "This?"

"Yes, that thing" He puts his hand in his pocket and looked at the sky "I wanted to see that when I come back"

I scrutinize it with narrow eyes. It wasn't much of a great value. But if this thing is important to Kanata, then I will take care of it.

"Alright, I promise"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_We made a promise _

_You promised me… you'll come back_

I looked at my side, there lay a newspaper, crumpled in a small circle. My sadness and anger caused me to crumple this thing. I stared at it for a long time. My mind is debating whether I would reach for it or not. But then, I just felt my hand just move on its own. My hand is shaking badly as I reached out for it.

I open it slowly looking at its content. The newspaper was dated a month ago. I focused my eyes at the bottom of the page. There was a picture of Kanata smiling. The title reads:

**Japanese Boy in America Died in a Car Accident**

I didn't bother to read its content. I already read like a thousand times already. Instead, I lay my hand on his picture, admiring his beautiful features. I started to cry.

_Why didn't you come back?_

After several minutes, I lay the newspaper in my knees. I stared at the night sky, looking at the stars twinkling above me.

_I know you that are there in the sky watching. Do you think about me too?_

I already spent a month crying and crying. I didn't even eat and sleep. This was so painful to me. I'm getting paler and paler each day.

After a while, I decided to go back home. I stood up but then I heard something fall. I looked back. It was the keychain you gave to me 4 years ago. I bent down and reached for it. I looked at it. Then, I looked at the sky as I tighten the grip of my hands.

_I did my promise. Why didn't you?_

I scrutinize it again with narrow eyes. I looked at its stitches and I thought to myself that you sure had put a lot of effort in making this. Then something caught my attention. Behind its artificial blonde hair, a piece of steel was lurking on its neck.

_What's this? Why didn't I notice it before?_

Curiosity was in my mind. I pulled it. As a result, pieces of cotton bulged out of it. But then, there was something shining. As I look closer, it was gold. I pulled it out. It's a gold ring! But there's more to it, a rolled piece of paper was hidden beneath those pieces of cotton. I tried to reach for it and pulled it out. I slowly opened the note.

My eyes moved left to right as I read the note. I realize that it was your handwriting. I gasped as I finished reading what's inside that paper. I closed my eyes and I cried even harder at that moment. And then, I unconsciously dropped the note in my hands.

The paper went flying through the air. In that paper, a note was scribbled in it.

**I Love You Miyu**

**Will you marry me?**

At the moment I open my eyes, I saw you there in front of me.

_Is this a dream?_

You were there standing still. I rubbed my eyes to see you clearly. You had a halo in your head and a pair of wings in your back. You began to walk closer to me.

"Kanata…" I whispered

You stopped walking in front of me as you looked still in my eyes. You didn't mumble any words at all as you come face to face with me.

"I missed you so much" I said to you. I ran into you and to embrace you tight. And then, you embraced me back. I could feel the warm touch that I was longing ever since you left me. We were in this position in a while and then I let go.

I rose up the gold ring you gave to me. You smiled and you hold my hand.

"Wait for me up there okay?" I said, crying. I'm not crying because of sadness, but because of joy. You nodded and then suddenly you flew up as if there was something pulling you from above. You tried to reach me and I put my hands up in the air to touch you again. But I didn't even have a grasp at your hands. You were slowly disappearing. I withdraw back my hand and hold the ring in my hands. I put the ring in my ringfinger in my right hand and smiled.

_And I will keep dreaming on that you're still with me...forever_**  
**


End file.
